Pandora's Box:Rewrite
by SolarisDragonia
Summary: AU Naruto disappears while training with Jiraya. When the new country of Nightmare reveals itself years later to the elemental nations things take a turn for the worst and who is the mysterious leader Kain. "REWRITE"
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora's Box**

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing from Naruto or anything (I wish I did though)

**Summery**: AU Naruto disappears while training with Jiraya. When the new country of Nightmare reveals itself to the elemental nations things take a turn for the worst.

**Rating**: M for adult language, content, and themes, blood, gore violence, yuri, and more

'Speaking'

'_Thinking_'

'**Summon, Bijuu**'

'_**Jutsu**_'

* * *

**Pandora's Box **

It was raining heavily today in the shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato in the land of Hi no Kuni, a lone figure was shuffling his way towards this village as if he were headed for the gallows. He was none other that the Gama Sannin Jiraiya, famous sensei to the Yondiame Hokage Namikazi Minato, author of the series known as Icha Icha Paradise, and self proclaimed super pervert with out equal.

But now he was Jiraiya the self proclaimed dead man walking, why you may ask. Jiraiya had taken Naruto out of konoha for a 3 year training trip to get him ready to face off against Akatsuki, but after visiting a whorehouse one night he found the hotel blown to smithereens as the result of a high powered Katon jutsu with no sign of the gaki except for some small splatters of his blood (had it tested); this was only after 2 ½ months on the road.

After entering the gates and heading to the Hokage tower at his still snail like pace he began to fear for his life. Naruto had put a fire back into Tsunade's soul that was missing after so many years from the loss of her brother and lover. He felt as if the Shinigami was standing over him, he started to tremble, sweat, and shake with an invisible chill as he stood in front of the office door. "_Kami above please just let her hit me in the face; if I survive I still need my boys for fun_." As he whispered his silent prayer he knocked 3 times and waited for a response, it was answered almost immediately with a feminine call of "Come In".

As Jiraiya entered he saw Shizune sitting on the edge of the desk fixing her kimono while Tsunade adjusted her top, "_I always though they were closer then a normal master/apprentice relationship, they've only had each other for so many years for comfort_," thought the pervy Ero-sannin.

"Jiraiya why are you here only after 3 months I thought you said you'd be gone for 3 years?," asked the slightly flushed busty blonde fire shadow, "where's Naruto, why do you look guilty?" Tsunade had narrowed her eyes at his shifting gaze which only increased her ire, "…Um, I kinda don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" she responded in a low deathly whisper, "I mean I think some thing happened." He stated still not looking at her which had caught Shizune's eye."Something happened?, He's not hurt is he?" asked Shizune worried about the boy who became like a little brother to her. "Explain, now!" Tsunade grumbled between her clenched teeth, she felt as if there ice flowing through her veins in a very familiar feeling, the same feeling she had felt only twice in her entire life and was now fearing his explanation.

Jiraiya began to spin his tale in a more elaborate way trying to stretch it out long enough to shimmy closer to the window for a quick get away. Shizune became a pale pasty white the same as glue at his story and thought, "_No he can't be dead, he healed Tsu-chan broken heart!" _"_No!, he did not just say that, he's lying and the gaki's outside right now trying to scare me."_ Thought the slug Sannin, without realizing she began shaking and her eyes became unfocused with tears.

"_I've probably got 20 seconds before she tries to rip out the boys and makes me eat them_" he thought.

As Tsunade opened her mouth to try to say something, anything, a small puff of smoke appeared on her desk drawing their attention, "_Safe!_" the Gama thought, oh how wrong he was. "**Jiraiya, what the fuck did you do!**" came young males yelling voice as the smoke cleared revealing a small black and red toad. "Gamakichi, I'm in the middle of something important here.." "**No you stupid ass, pops just sent me to figure out why bros name was burned off the scroll!"**the mini frog roared.

All three humans froze as their minds came to the only conclusion at that statement, "_the only reasons his name would be gone is if the Toads cancelled the contract, or if the summoner was dead_" "Are you sure his name is gone, maybe you read it wrong?" whimpered Jiraya, hoping he had not lost another student. "**You shithead, of course we read it right, why else would I be here if not!**" screamed Gamakichi, "**Pop likes bro more than you so why would he cancel it, so he sent me to find out how, so tell me now!**"

Jiraya once again told his whirlwind story again embellishing to save his own ass. With each word the toad's eyes narrowed till he only had a scowling sneer on his face. The Gama Sannin waited for the summon to respond, all Gamakichi did was snort and vanished with puff of smoke. "_I think I'm in trouble_" obviously thought Jiraya.

"Jiraya"; came a deadly whisper from Tsunade, "yes hime?" he responded. "I want you out of konoha in 15 minutes." "Hime, are you exiling me?" he stuttered. "No, but if you don't leave right now I'm going to hurt you so bad, it'll take 20 years off your life." The kage responded in a monotone response.

"_She's in shock_," He thought, "when can I return?" "I don't know but I cant look at you now, leave but keep sending reports via messenger hawk" Tsunade responded still with a low voice. Shizune was staring at her master in tears at her actions, with thoughts of a happy go lucky blond jinchuuriki running through her mind.

"Alright, I'm going, but I just wanna say that I'm very very Sorr…" He ducked as a sake bottle was thrown with enough force to go through the wall and imbed itself in the door across the hall. "Out now"

"Bye hime, Shizune" after he closed the door he knew what he heard would forever be burned into his waking nightmares. Tsunade's screaming wails as she sobbed her heart out, it sounded a lot worse then when she cried for Dan and Nawaki, "_Of course she would, the gaki was like her only son since she never had any kids of her own._"

As Jiraya exited the village he could only think of one thing, "_It can't get any worse, can it?_" He would be so wrong in thinking that in the next few years to follow.

* * *

When news of Naruto's death was announced to the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the older generation was ecstatic, while the rest (the konoha 12, sensei's and the others that knew really him) were in shock. The missive was announced by a red eyed puffy cheeked Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, as she spoke her tears fell, the people thought they where tears of joy, how wrong they were. Reactions varied, but most were so happy the "demon" was finally gone, they started to cheer, dance, drink themselves stupid.

A funeral was held 6 days later, yet the only people present were Tsunade, Shizune, the konoha 12 (_minus Sakura and Sasuke_), the sensei's of teams 8, 10 and Guy (_minus Kakashi_), Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, the Konohamaru corps, Anko, Yuugao, The clan heads and heirs (_except Hiashi_) and a few of the ANBU that actually liked Naruto. There were more people there than anyoneexpected, it seemed he actually was cared for and loved by a few people in the village.

In the following weeks several key people wanted to know what happened and why they where not notified about the funeral, Tsunade didn't have the heart to lie to them, but when the replies were sent things began to fall apart.

Subaku no Gaara the Kazekage demanded Jiraiya's head on a pike 3 days after the letters were sent out, but was refused and was asked to leave by the civilian council. He did but not without one final message, "Your idiocy has cost me my first friend, the one who would never turn on you as I did in my village, and I find you celebrating his death" He said in his usual monotone but his eyes shone with a familiar madness to those who were present at the last Chunin Exams, "consider our alliance finished, if any Konoha nins step foot in Suna, they'll be nothing but a smear in the sands." Gaara turned his back to them and walked away while supporting a weeping Temari at the loss of the one who brought her baby brother back. The last time konoha ever saw them was walking out past the gates after visiting Naruto's grave, where Gaara set down Suna's rare wind flowers and Temari pressed a kiss to his head stone, "Good by my brother may you finally find the love and peace of mind you always dreamt of."

The next to arrive 4 days later was Kazahana Koyuki, the current Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni, she also arrived with the priestess of Oni no Kuni Shion and 200 members of their personal guard combined. The councils were now sweating in fear for their village, the alliances with theses 2 nations were to bring new technologies and master kenjutsu users to strengthen their forces against the other nations. "Naruto is worth 20 of your shinobi, why did this happen, why are you idiots partying for the death of 1 of your own?" screamed Koyuki-hime while Shion was deathly silent, "he is my countries savior!"

The council then argued why she was lying, and that the official reports stated it was the Uchiha who saved them (_of course these reports were done by Kakashi_) not the Kyuubi gaki. The daimyo then began ranting about "Fucking Uchiha", "Idiot Cyclops", and people having their "Heads up their asses".

It was then that Shion stood and spoke for the first time since her arrival "you people don't know the ramifications of this, I have seen nothing but death and destruction in our futures, things are about to become quite burdensome, many of us here will not survive what is coming." That actually shut everyone up, a kami damn prophesy about their own destruction from a precognitive priestess. "That's more than they deserve, as of now the alliances of Yuki no kuni and Oni no kuni are here by terminated!" roared Koyuki-hime with a small nod in agreement from Shion."We are going to pay are respects, then leave this shit hole and then you'll never hear from us again, good bye!"

The 2 leaders then turned their backs to the council while ignoring the pleas to reconsider. "Why are we losing these alliances?" screamed Utatane Koharu. "Why are we suffering when we are finally free from that beast, it's like he's cursed us from the beyond for no reason!" yelled elder Mitokado Homura. "You should have listened to me from the start and made Uzumaki are villages' weapon, and not some uncivilized monkey to run wild!" countered Danzo.

Tsunade had finally had enough; she slammed her fist on the table before her utterly destroying it with her strength. "I've had enough; you want to know why, because Naruto had gained us every single treaty that's now slipping through our fingers!" "Did you even see these two request forms from those 2 women, they actually petitioned us for them to bare Naruto's children for the countries heirs!" she screamed.

Everyone turned towards the raw voice and her now deteriorating mental and physical health of their fire shadow in shock. Tsunade had lost weight, her eyes where ringed in shadows and was now constantly bloodshot from alcohol and crying, her hair was disheveled and look as if she aged 20 years even with her Genjutsu in place.

" I'm done, I'll see you at the next meeting, I'm going home to take nap, kill your selves arguing I don't give a shit" Tsunade then stood and slowly walked out with a small sway in her steps. And argue the council did, though the arguments came from the civilians side and the elders once again cursing the Kyuubi gaki to hell and what to do now, the shinobi side just stood and walked out one bye one with the exception of Hyuga Hiashi who was trying to gain an advantage for his clan in the disarray.

Kurenai, Anko and Ino were on there way to place fresh flowers on Naruto's grave when they saw a sight they thought they'd never see. A massive line of samurai and Yuki shinobi placing a single flower each around his head stone, some of them looked like grizzled veterans and some of them were openly shedding tears. They watched as the procession end with two women at the end of the line, they recognized them as priestess Shion of Oni and the Yuki daimyo Koyuki-hime.

The 2 women knelt at the grave and began talking, it was a few moments later they began sobbing harshly, literally shaking from how hard they where crying, Koyuki-hime had placed a crystal snowflake pendant along side the rare ruby roses (_making the mementos up here people_) Shion grew in secret for her temple on the grave. 2 of the guards had to pick up the distraught females letting them cry their hearts out in their chests as they lead their leaders to the rest of the detail to forever leave the home village that didn't give a damn about their hero.

It would be 2 days later that another tragedy struck; Tsunade was hospitalized for alcohol poisoning and severe depression which is was extremely dangerous at her age. Shizune was a wreck trying to cover the hospital staff and looking after her master and secret lover. "Shi-chan, I can't go back to that office, I keep expecting the gaki to come barging in and screaming Baa-chan at me" she whimpered in pain and heart ache.

"I know Tsu-chan; I keep looking up every so often to think I'll see him with that puppy dog look saying "nee-chan I kinda got hurt training again", said Shizune as she sat in a chair next to her bed and held Tsunade's hand with tears pouring down her cheeks. "I can't take any more, I lost Nawaki, then Dan, now the only person who was like very own son, it hurts so much and I know I'm hurting you feeling and doing things like this, I don't know if I can take any more heartache." "You're trying to kill the pain Tsu-chan, but it taking its toll, you have to stop or you're going to kill yourself and then I'll be all alone, please don't leave me!" Shizune was almost having a seizure with how hard she was crying. "I know, I have a plan but you're probably not going to like it and then we have no choice to look back, there's no way we can undo this" said Tsunade.

It was decreed by Tsunade that the Ino-Shika-Cho would supervise the village till a suitable replacement could be found, much to Danzo and Hiashi's (_yeah I don't like Hiashi at all_) ire. With all the crap Konoha has been dealing with no one expected the leader of their biggest trade alliance to show up without any notice, but here he was right in front of the council with a very pissed off glint in his eye. He was none other than Tazuna, super bridge builder and head of the biggest import docks of the elemental nations, and he did not drop by to say hello.

"You know, I thought the stories he told me about this place weren't that bad" he said, "No it's not its worse!" "Please Tazuna-san, we cannot afford to lose Nami no Kuni's aid as well", begged Yamanaka Inoichi, "Some of us here know we screwed up, but you are a major benefactor of village's food supply" "How can you do this, when you came to us years ago asking for aid, and even lied about the mission parameters?" asked a sneering Hiashi, "In our time of need, we need you."

"See right here, I'm not ending our treaty, I'm not as petty and cruel as you people," stated an outwardly calm yet internally pissed Tazuna, "do you know why?" "It's because the last Uchiha saved your country and gained the powerful Sharigan while protecting you, you should be grateful to be apart of history that the Uchiha Clan of Konoha" Stated a proud rotund civilian councilman. Tazuna turned to face him with wide eyes and a 'WTF R U stupid' face.

"No you jackass, it was Naruto who saved Nami, it was Naruto who stop Zabuza, Haku, and Gatou, **It Was Naruto Who Save My Daughter from Being Raped and Sold to Some Whore House**!"

"I was at that battle, and Uchiha Sasuke was knocked the fuck out, in the first five minutes." He stated calming down from his previous rant. "Now as I was saying, Naruto would not want me to end this treaty though I should just to spite you fuckers" he mused, "but I'm not." The council had actually collectively sighed in relief.

"But I am going to charge triple the price and quadruple the tax" Tazuna said with an evil grin on his old sun worn face. "But we will starve at those prices; you can't do that, our people will go hungry" whimpered Akimichi Choza. "Oh don't worry; I've compiled a list of the people who will be getting free supplies out of the surplus based on the kind people who Naruto wrote about in his weekly letters to my home, maybe you'll be humbled starving for a while like Naruto did as a kid" stated smugly Tazuna as he turned to his back to the yelling council to renegotiate. The last to see him were a few civilians watching as he took a drink from a sake bottle to then pour the rest on the grave with thick tears falling down his cheeks

Shortly after everyone else had left the council room the trio were trying to figure a way to save Konoha from ruin. "This is too troublesome, I say we seek Tsunade's council to solve this, because I'm not getting anything" said a sullen Nara Shikaku. "I agree to that suggestion, has anyone noticed that Tsume's been really quiet lately?" asked Inoichi. "Yea, I know the council had denied her frequent request to adopt Naruto for years, she even tried to get a marriage contract for him and Hana even though she's 3 years older, but I heard they were good friends as he volunteered at the vet office with her, and she was really upset at the funeral, Hana as well." Said Choza "Never mind that right now, let's go see Tsunade" said Shikaku, "I'm raking my brain trying to figure this out."

A few moments later the trio stood in front of the Senju estates looking at a note that was had their names on it. "It says to check the office left desk drawer for instructions, does this feel like an omen to you?" asked Inoichi. "Troublesome." A few minutes later they were in said office playing Jon-Ken-Pon to see who'd open the drawer, Choza lost. "O.K., lets see what we got?" said Choza, he reached in and pulled out a scroll marked #1, a box with #2, and an envelope marked #3, "#1 here we go."

_To Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza_

_As my final acts as Godaime Hokage, I Senju Tsunade, allow the following list of decrees to be followed as any other Hokage to be binding._

_Decree #1: I allow the Ino-Shika-Cho the first tribunal heads of Konohagakure no Sato with full power to create/change any law as they see fit with full power as a Hokage _

_Decree #2: Gama Sannin Jiraya is not allowed back into Konoha Till 1 full year in his temporary exile to focus on his spy network instead of his smut and can get his act together_

_Decree #3: The civilian council will be disbanded; Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzo, and Utatane Koharu are here by to be arrested and detained for usurping the power of the Sandaime and Godaime Hokage. This decree has been sanctioned by the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni _

_Decree #4: We Senju Tsunade and Shizune fully resign from our status as shinobi and here bye swear to retain civilian status as per contract within the marked box placed with this scroll are our hitai-ates and shinobi licenses with fully complete resignation forms_

_Decree #5: Within the envelope are papers that need to be read out loud to the populous and must be done no sooner than 24 hours after opening the envelope_

_Now on a personal note, we can no longer stay in the village of Konohakagure no Sato, we have lost to much, and can no longer function within these walls so by the time you read this scroll we will have had more than had at least 4 days travel. Despite the fact my deep roots to the founders of this village by blood, I no longer condone any of your decisions, so this is the last time we wish to be sought out, please leave us alone._

_Signed _

_Senju Tsunade and Shizune_

"Let me see the envelope" said Inoichi, as the other two shinobi stunned, "Birth certificate signed and sealed by Sarutobi?" "Who for?" asked Choza as he stated at the two hitai-ates with sadness realizing they just lost another of the Sannin. "It's for Uzumaki Naruto?" he said in shock sharing a glance at his partners, "Mother is Uzumaki Kushina and father is ..Nam..ikaze Min..ato?" The clatter of Choza dropping the box was the only immediate sound heard, 5 minutes later Shikaku said the only thing that was appropriate at that time, "Troublesome."

* * *

This is a rewrite, but I've left the prologue and 1st chapter the same and fused them together. Things are going slow but don't worry I'm trying my best here so don't worry. Please check my profile for the poll on my profile for my **Fairy Tail **fic it's dreadfully important for the stories continuation. I'm going to make drastic changes for instance ages, time-line, powers, and locations.


	2. Chapter 2

Check my page for the status of my stories, I'm back but not for long so much to due for the holidays.

**Pandora's Box**

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing from Naruto or anything (I wish I did though)

**Summary**: AU Naruto disappears while training with Jiraya. When the new country of Nightmare reveals itself to the elemental nations things take a turn for the worst.

**Rating**: M for adult language, content, and themes, blood, gore violence, yuri, and more

'Speaking'

'_Thinking_'

'**Summon, Bijuu**'

'_**Jutsu**_'

**Pandora's Box**

Flash back: (almost 3 months prior)

Naruto was once again left to his own devices when the perverted hermit decided not to teach him anything, but instead go for his research. Disgruntled and upset our orange (which is an absolutely ridiculous color) wearing hero decided to wander the town, while thinking of ways to prank the shit out of the self-proclaimed "Super Pervert", when something "pinged" on his radar. Naruto then realized he stood in front of a small thrift shop but still felt that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Kyuubi at this point felt the same power just barely skirting its senses as well, but suddenly in fear remembered where it felt it from. The bijuu began screaming and yelling to try and grab its vessels attention but was blocked off, hell it even tried to pump its yokai but it was futile. Kyuubi knew it was over and in its own rage and sadness finally gave up its will to live, knowing that naruto would fall as well.

Entering the shop naruto was drawn to item calling him in the display case; it was a black and gold box that was big enough to fit in both of his hands (a cookie to who knows what this is). The item seems to be pulsing with a warm and gentle feeling of joy as if it knew it would be sold soon. "What can i do for you young one', asked an old man who appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, where did pop out from ji-san?" "I've always been where I'm needed young one, now what are you looking for, business or pleasure?" the old man asked. "Um business ji-san", said naruto thinking the old man was also a pervert for saying "pleasure" that way, "The box, what is it, it feels like it trying to talk to me?"

"Ah this is a key, a key to powers and answers unimaginable to mere mortals, but you say it calls to you young one?" "Yea like it wants me to have it." "I have had this for many decades but no one has ever felt it call to them before, here take it, it wants you to have it", said the old man as he drew it from the case and placed before our hero. "But i just can't..." the old man was now behind him pushing him out of the shop, "you can it is now yours, but be warned you may not like the answers you get" as the door closed behind him with the bell going off.

"Huh"', naruto turned around to yell at the old man but was faced with... a solid wall? "Where'd it go?" he asked, "never mind might as well wait for Ero-Sanin to come back if at all". He returned to his room and began to look at his prize, turning it over and over to view every side possible. As if in a trance naruto's hands began to turn, press a rotate different parts of the box as if he where an expert.

After an hour naruto still did not realize he was working the box until a slight tinkle of music emerged from its newest form, with that he turned it over and found the center to be opened and looked inside. "Huh?" our genius friend thought, "what's that?" A black mist suddenly shot out of the box into Naruto's face covering his entire head. "!" could be heard as his screams and yells were muffled by the fog.

_**Inside the Mindscape**_

"Kyuubi!" naruto scream as the pain he felt in real life followed in his mind, "what's happening?" "Where going to die Naruto, what you were playing with was not a toy but a force with powers to kill all human life on your world, and you just opened it" "well you're the ancient demon, think of something?" "I've already come to an end of thoughts and will now embrace the end of my existence" stated the bijuu, "You opened the box, you killed me, what was left of your parents in the seal, yourself, and who ever follows after your death." "My parents?" our orange idiot grunted while in the worst pain he has ever felt in all his life.

"Yes, when you opened the box I felt a slight flicker of their chakra before being devoured, they must have placed a small fraction into the seal itself" it grumbled as the mist now was a devouring its host mind, "yes, now be gone, I wish to have silence in my last moments."

_**Real World**_

Thrown out of his mind naruto was desperate to get the mist off of him as it now covered his head and torso, devouring him cell by cell. In his thrashing he reach into his pouches for anything that would help him, unfortunately he spilled everything cutting his hands spilling blood and then setting off his explosive tags. "!"

_**Outside the Hotel**_

Jiraya the Gama-Sanin had just finished his research aka peeping and was on his way back to the hotel, "tomorrow I'll start showing the gaki a few tricks, that's if I feel like it." Just when the building was in view, the area of his room exploded in a massive fire ball taking the floors above and below with-it, "Naruto!" he screamed rushing into the flaming wreck. Finding nothing but charred wood he turned away with slumped shoulders when a piece of wood with blood on it, "this wasn't Akatsuki, they need the bijuu, they wouldn't just kill him." "What am I gunna tell Hime, she'll kill me but not before removing my dick fist", he thought as he turned to leave.

But buried beneath the rubble one could almost make out two sounds, one was a light melody tinkling away without stopping while the second was a scream of agonizing pain.

There done, just before the holiday, the others are just as slow, sorry, Please vote on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora's Box is now up for adoption, I just don't have the time.


End file.
